


You're hired Mr. Riddle!

by harrietriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietriddle/pseuds/harrietriddle
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt:You were hired as a travel assistant but they didn't tell you that travel meant time travel.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	You're hired Mr. Riddle!

  
**Wanted:**  
Travel Assistant 

_Qualifications:_  
Must have excellent abiliity to adapt to adapt to new situations and follow instructions. And of course, must be amenable to travel. 

For applicants go to Diagon Alley - Prongs' by Friday 12th December. 

-Employer: _Harry Potter_   


\--

"I quit." 

Borgin couldn't do anything but stare at the boy - Tom Riddle in shock, for what else could he do but that? Something twisted in his gut as he looked at the boy - something uneasy, something forboding. 

And maybe it was his age finally catching up to him - since, what else could explain the unnecessary paranoia that was rolling off of him in thick waves? 

But, no. It isn't. He knows it isn't. There _is_ something to worry about. For the utterred words were so impulsive he almost wouldn't believe that it was Riddle who had spoken them. But he knows it wasn't. Everything about Tom Riddle was calculated. The boy had plans, _But what?_. 

Nothing made sense. Because, Tom _chose_ to work as a clerk at some dingy shop when he had grades higher than Astronomy Tower itself. Which were more than enough to land him some high-paying job. He didn't understand back then and he surely doesn't now. Not when this boy had men in positions of power at his beck and call and women of wealth batting their eyes and swooning for him. _Why?_

Something big will happen soon, he knows it. He only fears for what. 

\-- 

When Harry died, he didn't expect becoming the Master of Death. But he feels that he somehow should've. Everything in his life was weird, and how he could have thought that his death would be anything but - was beyond him. 

There wasn't really anything to do as the Death's master. Other than extra special powers and immortality there wasn't much to it. Death told him that the Hallows chooses who wields them and that _this_ was his reward and curse. 

In other words immortality was so _boring_. And he kinda feels that it sucks that he wasn't born a thousand years in the past when he could live forever. 

He imagines if people found out of his, er, _condition_ they would start asking, "What was Merlin like?" or "Was it true that Caesar was gay?" and he wouldn't have any answers at all. Damn, all the interesting, fun things have already happened in history. 

And since that was what he was looking for, he set out to see just that - he got up and travelled, and the best thing was whatever he did, wouldn't affect his timelin since wherever he would be would become an alternate reality and he resolved that he would write the best history book there ever was - which even Binns couldn't make less than exciting. 

His first trip to the past was, of course, to see his parents. James _did_ look so much like him that it was weird seeing him snog Lily. _Merlin, no wonder Flitwick always told me that me and Ginny reminded him of my parents._ Harry cringed. 

His next was seeing Hogwarts being built. Turns out Salazar didn't hate Muggleborns at all - the purebloods merely favored him. He wasn't kicked out of the castle either, Salazar's son was. He came to Giza, to Waterloo, to the Rennaissance. But it became all too boring again. Turns out the phrase "History repeats itself", was accurate. 

He found himself wishing for company. _Travelling through time would've been so much fun with Ron, Hermione and Ginny_ , he thought. 

Hermione would prowl for all the books that she could find - he could already hear her voice lecturing them, _"-think of all the knowledge that was lost throughout history!"_

Ron would most probably eat, er, _test_ out all the food that he would see. Something about things tasting different. _"-don't fuss 'Mione, I won't get sick, it's just a few. I'm just going to see if it tastes any different from the future."_

Ginny's commentary would be much welcome, indeed. Even if her humour was admittedly, more often than not ill-timed. His wife would've loved to personally see all the stories of the great star-crossed lovers unfold. Harry sighs. He couldn't raise the dead - it was one of the limitations to his power. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at peace now. And even if he was to travel back to the time they were alive - they weren't _his_ 'Mione, Ron and Gin. 

Harry was currently in a rented flat above an office that he also rented in the 1940s - from money that he was able to conjure. _Sorry, Goblins..._ Harry thought. He posted his ad a week ago and was waiting for someone to come for the job. He won't take just anyone of course - they'd have to get along. 

But what he didn't expect - Merlin he _really_ needs to stop thinking his life won't get any weirder - was Tom fucking _I am Lord Voldemort_ Riddle waltzing in his office and handing him his C/V applying for the job. 

So Harry, being the absolute chaos maker that he now apparently was - hired Riddle. 

Riddle merely smiled. 

And it was at this moment, he knew, he fucked up. 

\-- 

Tom finally had in his hands, the proof of his birthright. His deft fingers were twirling the chain of the necklace as he was holding the pendant closer for inspection. 

Hepzibah Smith was dead and there was nothing more that that pathetic excuse of a Dark Arts shop could offer him. So what Tom needed now was more experience - more magic, more power. There was nothing more that Wizarding Britain could offer him. 

So when he saw an ad for a travel assistant, he felt satisfaction flow through his body. It was as if Fate, had already deemed to make his ambitions easier for Tom. And why should she not? For Tom was already great. He had looked Death in the eyes and made it _kneel_. And one day everyone would do just that. 

The office was small and littered with stacks of parchment and paper. There was but one man inside and he was busy enough that he did not notice Tom. 

"Excuse me, I was coming in to answer to answer this ad, might you direct me to where I should be?" Tom asked charmingly. 

As the man turned around Tom put on his most polite smile - but it was another story to be able to keep it on - when he was assaulted with the vision of the beautiful man in front of him. 

It was the eyes, he told himself. The man's eyes were so painstakingly vivid green that he wanted to cut it out and keep it for himself. Only that wont do, because the man himself was enchanting and some jar just won't do the eyes justice. 

The green man's eyes widened minutely and he saw a flash of recognition in them and shock in them. 

The green man's brows furrowed. "Tom Riddle?", he had asked. 

His eyebrows shot up without his permission. The green man knew him and Tom was even more intrigued, though he knew that he ought to be suspicious. 

"Yes, that would be me. How did you know?" 

The man chuckled nervously, "Ah, well, you are quite known. Hogwarts' brightest student in centuries and all that." _A creditable lie_ , Tom thought. Which he would have believed if it weren't for the suspicion in those damned eyes. 

Tom played it off by giving him a modest smile, "Thank you sir, but all I've really done was study. Is this where I could find Mr. Harry Potter?" 

"That would be me, Mr. Riddle." 

And unknown to Tom, this was the moment the entirety of the future would change. 

_Harry_ offered him a seat by the desk and went over his qualifications - not that he needed any, as Harry said - since the job was more of him just needing constant company for his travels. 

"Without intending to be rude, Mr. Riddle, why do you want to work with me? With your grades surely you could get a good job within the ministry or somewhere better than this?" 

"I'm afraid that a desk job just isn't for me Sir, I thrive in learning, and doing. And travelling would give me all sorts of experiences that a job at an office couldn't." Tom was milking it, of course, but it was sort of the truth - just not all of it. 

Harry nodded. "If you could have dinner with anyone in history - who and why?" 

Tom thought for a moment. These were the kind of questions that offered Harry insight. And now that he thought about it, there were a lot of people that he would wish to speak even if it was just over dinner, both muggle and magical but he settled on, "Vincent Van Gogh." Harry's brows raised. "He is a muggle artist. And is arguably one of the best artists to have ever lived. His command of color were exemplary - and his genius was beyond understanding of those within is time. And if I were to have dinner with him I would tell him just that." 

Harry's smile was so bright it was dizzying in its intensity. "I'm writing a history book - and travelling is my way of clearing my head, having fun, and like yourself - to learn." 

"What would you expect of me, Sir?" 

"A companion so that I won't get bored, a second opinion, someone to discuss theories with - someone to help me assert facts." As Harry listed off the things that he expects whom he hires to be, Tom found himself more enthralled. 

"Can you be those, Mr Riddle?" 

"I could." He answered without doubt. 

"Then let us discuss salary. Is 15 galleons per week agreeable for you?" 

Tom's eyes widened. That was a very generous amount - whiich he also told Harry after he agreed. 

"We will return to Wizarding Britain two to three weeks after every two months. Is this agreeable with you?" 

To which Tom agreed again. 

"Your lodging while we travel will be answered for by me, same goes for your meals. You need only be with me during the weekdays, the rest would be time for your own. Is this agreable?" 

"It is agreeable, Sir."

"Call me Harry, please. You're hired Mr. Riddle!" Harry grinned eyes sparkling with mischief.

Tom's smile could fell angels.

"We leave in 5 days to Greece. Will that be enough time for you to pack?" 

"Only if you call me Tom, Harry. Yes, it will be enough." 

\-- 

**5 days later:**

"When you said travel, I didn't think you meant _time travel!_ ", Tom hissed. 

Oops. Harry grimaced. He might've forgotten to tell the mini dark lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Please leave a kudos and a comment - your comments keep me going. Until next timeee ❤


End file.
